1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device; more particularly, the present invention relates to a display device whose frame and panel module can be fixed by a fixing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advances in technology, many electronic devices, such as cell phones or tablets, are equipped with a touch panel for users to operate. Using a tablet assembly as an example, the prior art for the assembly of a touch panel for a tablet includes the following steps: first, combining a touch module of a touch panel with an outer frame of a tablet, which is accomplished by the panel manufacturer; second, transferring it to an assembly plant for completion of the combination of a display screen and the outer frame of the tablet. In order to facilitate the assembly, the back of the outer frame has a protruding screw hole and the display screen has a connecting part whose position corresponds to the protruding screw hole. During the assembly, a screw can pass through the connecting part and then combine with the screw hole. In this way, the outer frame is combined with the display screen consequently.
Nowadays, the panel manufacturer has employed a new assembly method, i.e., combining the touch module with the display screen first to form a touch panel module and then transferring the touch panel module to the assembly plant for the outer frame assembly. However, the touch module and the outer frame cannot be combined directly under this kind assembly because the connecting part of the display screen interferes with the protruding screw hole of the outer frame. Consequently, the screw hole of the outer frame and the connecting part of the display screen cannot be fixed by a screw, which is an important problem in touch panel assembly.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new fixing device to obviate the assembly problem.